


Matthew Takes A Tumble

by CatMay0011



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatMay0011/pseuds/CatMay0011
Summary: Matt wakes up feeling like crap.
Kudos: 5





	Matthew Takes A Tumble

**Author's Note:**

> this is not like the tv show i just was bored and wanted to see Matt hurt in a different way lol

Mathew started his day off with a splitting headache and an upset stomach. Matt stood up from his bed and cautiously made his way to the bathroom. He felt his way around until he found the medicine cabinet; he clumsily opened it and used his fingers to feel for the Advil and anti-nausea pills he took two of each and leaned against the sink to stabilize himself. He proceeded to make his way to the toilet and sat down; he placed his head in his palms and sighed. How am I supposed to go to work today when I feel like crap? Matt thought. Maybe I’ll take the day off… No I can’t do that. Matt stood up from the toilet and walked back to his bedroom. He felt through his closet for his grey suit. He felt the smooth fabric against his fingers and instantly knew it was his grey suit. He set it on his bed and stumbled to his dresser and grabbed his socks and briefs; throwing them in the area of his bed he began to walk towards the bathroom again. He turned on the shower and started to take his pajamas off. As he got into the shower his left foot caught on the side of the tub which sent him falling face first into the hard fiberglass, his head throbbed from the impact and he lowered himself into the tub and lay down with the water splattering on his skin from the shower head. Although Matt couldn’t see he could feel himself start to fade into unconsciousness, before he passed out he called out to his phone (which can execute verbal commands)   
“Call Foggy” was all he could say before he fell into unconsciousness.   
…

(Foggy POV)  
Foggy and Karen both arrived at work an hour early because it was Matthew’s birthday and they both agreed to decorate the office to surprise Matt. Foggy walked in the petit office with a box of streamers, balloons and a small tank of helium. He heard footsteps coming from behind him, as he turned around Karen screamed   
“BOO!!! Did I scare you?”  
“I could hear you dummy” Foggy stated in a playful manner.  
“Darn these stupid heals” Karen said as she gestured to her tangerine coloured pumps. They both chuckled.   
“Nice cake!” Foggy commented as he looked at the red and white birthday cake she was holding.  
“Yeah, well I’m just a talented person… but of course you already knew that didn’t you?”   
“Of course I already knew that” Foggy scoffed jokingly   
“Okay” Karen laughed “So I guess this place isn’t gonna decorate itself now is it?”  
“I wish it would” Foggy chuckled as he set the box on a chair by the window.   
Foggy and Karen put the streamers up and then moved on to filling the balloons and tying them to the furniture. Foggy’s phone began to ring; foggy reached into his right pocket and lifted his phone up in front of his face.   
“Hey look it’s good ole Matty!” Foggy stated as he hit the ‘accept’ button and placed the phone to his ear.   
“Hey Matt! What’s up!? Don’t ya think it’s kinda early to be ringing me?” Foggy stated.  
When Foggy heard nothing but running water through the phone the feeling of dread sunk into his mind.   
“Matt?!? Hello? Are you there?!? Is everything okay?” Foggy said frantically which caught Karen’s attention.   
“Foggy what’s going on? What is he saying?” Karen asked  
“Nothing, all I can hear is… water? I think?” Foggy answered   
“We have to go see if Matt’s okay, like right now!” Karen stated  
The two companions both grabbed their jackets and hurried down the stairs. It took roughly 15 minutes to get to Matts apartment as they had to drive through the busy morning rush of traffic. Both were eager and worried for Matt as he has been extra clumsy lately. About a week ago Foggy noticed that Matt had a bruise on his cheek; when confronted about it Matt said he had fallen down the stairs. Foggy offered that Matt could stay at his apartment for a while; so he wouldn’t be alone. Matt stated that he was fine and he could take care of himself, Foggy didn’t annoy him about it after that.   
Foggy and Karen sprinted up the three flights of stairs that lead to Matts apartment and banged on the door.  
“Matt! Open the door man!” Foggy shouted  
“Matt are you okay in there?!?” Karen added  
15 seconds passed and they didn’t hear anything,  
“Foggy you’re gonna hafta break the door down” Karen stated.  
“What?!?” Foggy asked  
“If Matt’s not okay then we need to get in there so… break the door.” Karen explained.   
“You’re right” Foggy concluded as he started to ram the door with his shoulder. After five hits the door finally flew open revealing the dark apartment. Karen ran in and flicked on the lights. They both could hear a steady stream of water flowing and both turned to face the bathroom door that was closed. Foggy ran to the door and tried to turn the knob.  
“Matt!!! Buddy! Open up! Are you okay in there?” Foggy scream as he violently turned and pulled on the knob again.  
“Matt! Please open up!” Karen yelled, she turned to Foggy and gestured to the door.  
“Great” Foggy stated as he stood back and kick the door down.  
Both of them instantly were greeted with freezing air, they both walked in the dark room. Karen turned to the left and turned the light on. She gasped when the light revealed their best friend lying in the bathtub; Unconscious, with frigid water hitting his lifeless body. Foggy grabbed a towel while Karen turned the shower off.  
“Oh my God… What happened?!?” Foggy said  
Karen grabbed the towel from Fog and wrapped it around their unconscious friend.  
“He’s so cold Foggy, wait is he bleeding?” Karen asked Foggy  
“Check his pulse!” Foggy commanded  
Karen placed two fingers to Matt’s neck   
“It seems okay I think” Karen answered   
“Okay! I’ll grab his first aid kit and…”  
“Foggy I think we should call 911 don’t you think?”  
“Ok I’ll get the first aid kit and call 911” Foggy said as he sped walked out of the bathroom. Karen was freaking out while she was looking at her friend but secret crush.   
Matt’s lips and nose were noticeably blue and blood was trickling from just below his hairline.   
“What the hell happened to you Matt?” Karen asked her limp friend.  
“Okay I called 911, they’re on their way now, they said not to move him and to not heat him up too fast because it could send him into shock, but most importantly they told me to try and get him awake.  
“Well how do we do that???” Karen frantically asked  
“Well I don’t know I didn’t ask” Foggy answered   
Karen gave him a ‘are you stupid’ look and began to tap Matts face.  
“Matt you gotta wake up!” She said gently but loud.  
After about 1 minute of Karen’s face tapping Matt let out a quiet sigh and his eyes started to open slowly.  
“Oh my God it worked!” Karen stated  
“Matt what happened buddy are you okay? How are you feeling?” Foggy asked.  
Matt could barely hear and he obviously couldn’t see so he began to panic. Where am I? what happened? Whos here with me? Whats happening? He thought.   
“Matt say something buddy!” Foggy commanded. Matt caught that.  
“W-whats h-happening?” Matt asked between viciously shivering  
“W-where am i?”  
Foggy stepped back an analyzed his friend; He was soaking wet, shivering like a bitch, he was bleeding, looked terrified and overall looked like shit. Foggy got down to his level and leaned over to Matt; grabbing his hand and squeezing said   
“Matty, its Fog and Karen, you fell in the shower and hit your head, we called 911 so they’ll be here any minute okay?” Foggy reassured.  
Karen started to cry when Matt practically pulled Fog on top of him out of confusion and fear.  
“F-foggy? I’m s-s-so c-cold” Matt said as he shivered and chattered his teeth.  
“I know Hun, but help is on the way trust me everything’s gonna be okay.” Karen added   
“I d-don’t like hospitals” Matt stated


End file.
